Padre de las Estrellas, Hijo de las Estrellas
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Cuando su hijo Marcus causa problemas en la academia, Fox decide tomar algunas medidas. Al mismo tiempo, se cuestiona si está haciendo bien su papel como padre, preguntándose si está bien que su hijo quiera seguir sus pasos en el futuro. Feliz Día del Padre.


**Padre de las Estrellas, Hijo de las Estrellas**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Academia de Educación Media de Fichina…**_

Caminar por estos pasillos ya se le estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, al punto que ya no necesitaba que le mostraran por donde tenía que ir. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su destino, y cuál era la ruta que tenía tomar. Simplemente tenía que rehacer sus pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina.

Desde luego, eso no necesariamente era algo bueno, especialmente cuando la razón de estar allí era porque el director de la escuela acababa de enviarle una citación por problemas con su hijo. Antes de alargar la mano para presionar el interruptor de la puerta, Fox McCloud respiró profundo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Ya tenía las respuestas en la punta de la lengua.

\- Buenos días. – saludó al entrar, encontrándose con tres figuras bastante familiares.

Sentado detrás del escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas, se encontraba el director de la escuela, el Profesor Bloodhound, un viejo cánido que le recordaba un poco al General Pepper, descanse en paz, en sus mejores días, salvo por el uniforme militar. De pie al lado izquierdo y con los brazos cruzados, también con su habitual ropa de profesora, se encontraba su "prima honoraria" Lucy Hare, profesora de astrofísica y piloto retirada. Era raro verla con ese semblante duro, a menos que fuese por algo serio.

Y en la silla de enfrente, desde luego, el causante de esta visita. Su hijo Marcus. Tan parecido a él, a excepción de su pelaje azul heredado de su madre, y el pequeño rollo de pelaje que se le hacía en la frente. Conteniéndose el deseo de suspirar de resignación, Fox se sentó en la silla desocupada frente al director. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

\- Aprecio que haya venido, señor McCloud. – dijo el director. – Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente sobre el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- ¿Marcus hizo algo malo? – preguntó Fox.

\- Otra vez provocó una pelea con otro estudiante. – dijo Lucy.

\- Pregúntales por qué fue. – murmuró el aludido entre dientes, pero lo bastante audible para hacerse entender. Fox lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo más nada. No necesitaba preguntarlo, ya tenía una idea de la razón.

\- Aunque el motivo sea relevante, creo que es mejor aclarar que las cosas se salieron de control, y la pelea se escaló hasta que… – Lucy le dio una mirada a Marcus. – Marcus golpeó a su compañero tan fuerte que le fracturó la nariz.

\- Él empezó. – dijo Marcus.

\- Hijo, por favor. – dijo Fox. – Por favor explíquenme lo que pasó exactamente. ¿Por qué estaban peleando en primer lugar?

\- Marcus alega que el señor Siegmund, el otro estudiante con el cual tuvo el altercado, estaba molestando a los alumnos de primer año con su… "iniciación" en el dormitorio. Aunque desconozco los detalles, por lo visto Marcus intentó acudir en su defensa y desde ahí las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

\- Ese abusón se mete con cualquiera que sea más pequeño y más débil que él. – dijo Marcus. – Menos conmigo porque yo no le tengo miedo. Tía Lucy, tú sabes que es cierto.

\- Marcus, te recuerdo que dentro de la academia soy Señorita Hare para ti. Soy tu profesora, no tu tía. – dijo Lucy, antes de volverse hacia Fox. – Si bien hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, el joven Siegmund tiene cierta reputación de ser extremadamente conflictivo y tomar ventaja de sus compañeros.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Fox. Habiendo él mismo enfrentado su cuota de abusones durante sus días de escuela, no podía decir que le sorprendiera del todo la iniciativa de su hijo.

\- Señor McCloud, su hijo es un estudiante verdaderamente excepcional, uno de los alumnos más brillantes y talentosos que hayan pasado por esta institución. – dijo el director. – Sin embargo, su comportamiento es inaceptable, y la señorita Hare y yo estamos de acuerdo en que tendrá que afrontar acciones disciplinarias. Efectivo desde hoy mismo, tendrá que ser suspendido por una semana.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero los exámenes de mitad de semestre se acercan!

\- Debiste pensar en eso antes de iniciar esa pelea. – dijo Lucy. – Pero descuida. Tengo aquí todo el programa necesario para que puedas estar al día incluso mientras estés suspendido. Considéralo un regalo de tu "tía favorita".

Fox se rio por lo bajo ante el énfasis irónico de esas dos palabras. Si hablaban técnicamente, Lucy no era en realidad su tía, pero siendo que era su madrina y que estaba acostumbrado a llamarla "tía Lucy", y que ni Fox ni su esposa tenían hermanos, era lo suficientemente cercano.

\- Te lo encargo, Fox. – le dijo. – Sería una lástima que baje su promedio a estas alturas, así que cuídalo bien por mí.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Fox, aceptando la tarjeta de memoria que le estaba entregando Lucy. – Bien, Marcus, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Si nos lo permiten.

\- Por supuesto, señor McCloud. – dijo el director. – Lamentamos mucho las molestias causadas.

Haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, Fox se puso de pie y le indicó a su hijo que abandonaran la oficina.

…

Una hora más tarde, Fox y Marcus iban en la nave de transporte orbital, despegando fuera del planeta para dirigirse a Corneria. Sobra decir que el McCloud hijo no estaba nada contento con lo sucedido, y su padre deliberadamente estaba yendo a velocidad mínima para pasar el tiempo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta orbital sobre Fichina, mientras enviaba la orden de autorización para utilizar el portal. Andross podría haber sido un científico demente y malvado, pero no se negaba que sus inventos, como esta red de portales entre los planetas de Lylat, tenían su utilidad.

\- Marcus. – dijo Fox después de un largo rato de silencio. – Estoy cansado de que me envíen estos citatorios por tu comportamiento. Ya es la tercera vez este semestre, y cinco con los dos incidentes del año pasado.

\- Siegmund se lo buscó. No debería meterse con los más débiles. – se defendió Marcus.

\- Marcus James McCloud. – dijo Fox. – Por admirables que sean tus intenciones, no es sano tener un complejo de héroe. No es buena idea tomar la justicia por tu propia mano.

\- Mira quién lo dice. Tú eras igual, ¿o no? El héroe que salvó no menos de tres veces al Sistema Lylat.

Fox le echó una mirada de reojo a su hijo, pero no se atrevió a replicar. Admitiéndolo, con los años se había cansado de ese título extraoficial que la gente le había dado, o variantes como "el salvador de Corneria", "el destructor de los Anglars", y otros similares. Aunque no renegaba de su sentido de la justicia y de su deseo de proteger a los demás, nunca lo hizo por buscar fama ni gloria. Y era plenamente consciente de que "salvar al Sistema Lylat" era tanto una noble causa como su modo de ganarse la vida, así que sus motivaciones nunca habían sido puramente altruistas.

\- Atención, número de identificación SFX-95. Autorización aprobaba para atravesar el túnel dimensional. – sonó por el canal de comunicaciones la voz de la estación de control de transporte.

\- Entendido, gracias. – respondió Fox. – Bien, es hora de que vayamos a casa. Tendremos mucho de qué hablar, y todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

Y sin decir más, Fox jaló la palanca aceleradora y puso a rugir los propulsores de su nave. Atravesando el portal dimensional, se dirigieron a su hogar en Corneria, donde les esperaba una larga y (para Marcus al menos) aburrida charla familiar.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Fox esperó hasta estar seguro de que Marcus ya estaba dormido, y él y Krystal se sentaron en la sala para conversar. Por si las dudas, la pareja se aseguró de insonorizar la habitación para evitar que su hijo los oyera, ya fuese accidental o intencionalmente.

\- Krystal, de verdad estoy preocupado. – dijo Fox. – Estos incidentes con Marcus se están haciendo casi un hábito. No me agrada que le dé por hacerse el héroe.

\- Algo es seguro: tiene mucho de su padre en él. – dijo Krystal. Fox arqueó una ceja ligeramente ante el comentario. – Vamos, ¿lo vas a negar? Ese complejo está en tu familia.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que viene solo de mi lado? – replicó él. Krystal sonrió divertida.

\- No lo estoy diciendo como si fuera algo malo. Sabes bien que Marcus te admira, y quiere ser como tú. Quiere ser un gran piloto, aunque prefiera ser parte de la Fuerza Aeroespacial Corneriana en vez de independiente.

\- Y eso me hace sentir halagado. – dijo Fox. – Pero me preocupa que sea tan temperamental y violento cuando se trata de ese sentido de la justicia que tiene. Sé que le enseñé a defender aquello en lo que cree, pero… me pregunto si fui demasiado lejos al inculcárselo. La verdad… me recuerda demasiado a mí mismo.

\- Fox, tú no eras así de temperamental cuando te conocí. – dijo Krystal. – Si debe haberlo sacado de alguna parte, debe haber sido de mí, y lo sabes.

\- Créeme, no me viste en mi apogeo en los días de escuela. – Fox sonrió de medio lado. – La verdad es que yo también era así, y quería ser igual que mi padre. Y en ocasiones me pregunto, ¿cómo lidiaría él con eso?

\- ¿Y cuál es la respuesta? – inquirió Krystal.

\- Ninguna. – dijo Fox. – Mi padre estuvo poco presente en mi vida en ese entonces. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, y como mi madre había muerto hacía tantos años, en realidad no tuve una figura paterna o materna durante esa etapa. No tengo idea de lo que harían ellos en esta situación.

Krystal le echó una mirada a Fox. Finalmente lo entendió: estaba en una situación que como padre, no sabía del todo como afrontar. Era comprensible, pues nadie se lo había enseñado. Pero su verdadera preocupación era saber cuál sería la forma correcta de actuar, de cómo ser un buen padre.

\- Mira, puede que yo no pueda decirte lo que harían tus padres, pero sí puedo decirte esto. Si te preocupa que Marcus quiera seguir tus pasos por las razones equivocadas, ¿por qué no le dices cómo te sientes? No hablo de que crea que lo estés regañando, solo… intenta ser su padre. Pasar tiempo con él. Lo que tu padre no pudo hacer.

\- ¿Y cómo propones que haga eso? – preguntó Fox. Krystal simplemente le sonrió.

\- Bien, ya que Marcus tiene que cumplir con un castigo, creo que tengo una idea de a dónde pueden ir, y qué pueden hacer…

* * *

 _ **Unas noches más tarde…**_

En vista de que tenían mucho tiempo libre en las manos, Krystal le sugirió a Fox llevarse a Marcus a pasar tiempo con él en alguna parte, los dos solos. Tiempo de calidad como padre e hijo en alguna parte donde los dos pudiesen estar lejos de todo y de todos, pero al mismo tiempo, poner al joven zorro azulado a trabajar en sus estudios para no atrasarse durante su suspensión.

El antiguo líder del Equipo Star Fox se reprendió por dentro al no habérsele ocurrido antes la idea, y menos el lugar donde se encontraban ahora. De nuevo, solamente había venido una vez aquí, y fue precisamente con su propio padre, poco antes que este iniciara oficialmente al escuadrón de pilotos por el que serían famosos.

\- Papá, ya terminé aquí. – dijo Marcus, acabando de montar un telescopio holográfico. Al mismo tiempo, Fox se encontraba calibrando el equipo que habían traído, para una estación de seguimiento astral portátil.

\- Bien. Enciéndelo y prueba la recepción. – pidió Fox.

Marcus hizo lo que le pidieron y activó el telescopio. Este comenzó a proyectar el mapa de la órbita baja de Corneria llegando hasta los satélites que formaban los componentes de la Puerta Orbital. Luego verificó los aumentos de distancia, extendiéndose hacia el cinturón de asteroides, Fichina, Katina y Fortuna. Dándole un pulgar arriba, Fox hizo lo propio encendiendo la estación, y las luces iluminaron su pequeño campamento.

\- Todo en orden, ya estamos listos. – dijo Fox.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí. – dijo Marcus. – Estamos muy lejos de todo. Es aburrido.

\- También es relajante. El lugar perfecto para ponerte al día con tus estudios, y sin que nadie venga a molestarte.

\- ¿Esto es necesario? – preguntó Marcus.

\- Sabes que Lucy no te dará concesiones solo porque seas su ahijado. – señaló Fox. – Así que vamos a repasar todo lo que viste este trimestre, e iremos subiendo desde ahí.

A Fox le pareció oír algo que sonó a "qué remedio", pero no le prestó atención. Ya con el mapa holográfico del telescopio listo, lo siguiente era comenzar a trabajar.

\- Empezaremos con lo básico. Imagina que un convoy de provisiones viaja desde Corneria hacia Fichina en sus posiciones orbitales actuales. Sin utilizar la puerta orbital, y asumiendo que la nave tiene una velocidad promedio de novecientas millas espaciales por minuto, y una capacidad de combustible de doscientas toneladas, dame una estimación de lo que tarda tardará en llegar a su destino, haciendo la menor cantidad de paradas posibles.

Marcus resopló, pero de inmediato empezó a trabajar usando el mapa del telescopio. Comenzó a trazar la ruta desde Corneria. La ruta más rápida sería a través del cinturón de asteroides, haciendo una parada para repostar combustible en ese lugar, lo cual según había estudiado tardaba diez horas si hablaba de una nave de carga estándar. Pasado de allí, podía usar un impulso gravitatorio en Katina para ganar algo de velocidad adicional, y desde allí ir directo hacia su destino.

\- Dos días y ocho horas, tal vez un poco menos. – respondió Marcus.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Fox. – Siguiente. Si un asteroide de cuarenta kilómetros espaciales de diámetro saliera fuera del cinturón, y se dirigiera hacia Corneria en curso de colisión, ¿cómo habría que alinear los satélites de defensa para destruirlo antes de que cause algún daño?

De nuevo, Marcus corrió la simulación, esta vez insertando los datos de la susodicha simulación. El asteroide venía directo hacia el planeta, y tenía que arreglar los satélites defensivos para destruirlo antes que chocara contra él. El joven zorro colocó los iconos de los satélites en una formación triangular, todos apuntando hacia afuera para interceptar el asteroide, disparando rayos láser para volarlo en pedazos. Aquí tuvo que intentarlo dos veces más, pues en su primer intento la alineación lo dejó pasar de largo, y en la segunda, solo lo destruyó parcialmente causando que un fragmento se desviara hacia un lado y siguiera en curso de colisión, causando daños.

\- Si esa simulación hubiera sido real, Corneria ya hubiese sido devastada. – comentó Fox.

\- Demándame. – replicó Marcus. – Esto es ridículo.

\- Marcus, deja de quejarte. Te pondré uno más sencillo, pero si fallas, te pondré dos de castigo. Luego de esto tenemos que estudiar teoría cuántica.

El zorro azul resopló mientras rodaba los ojos, entre rabia y resignación. Por lo visto iba a ser una muy, muy larga noche para los dos. No era que fuese un mal estudiante, pero odiaba tener que andar con "tutores particulares". Sus amigos nunca le dejarían superar este bochorno si se enteraban de esto.

…

La sesión continuó hasta bien entrada la noche, y durante todo el tiempo Marcus tuvo que reprimirse los deseos de quejarse y de querer salir corriendo, si no fuese porque su padre tenía las llaves de su vehículo para asegurarse de que no intentaría escapar, y estaban demasiado lejos de casa para intentar huir.

Sintió un enorme alivio cuando finalmente Fox dijo que habían terminado, y era hora de comer y descansar un poco. El hijo se devoró su ración en un dos por tres y se bajó su botella de bebida energizada en un par de tragos. El padre no pudo más que reírse, pero terminó de comerse la suya con mucha más calma, mientras su hijo simplemente lo observaba expectante.

\- Y bien, ¿tienes algún otro plan especial para el día de hoy? – preguntó Marcus.

\- Bueno, ya terminamos con la sesión de estudio. – replicó Fox, tendiéndose sobre la hierba y mirando hacia el cielo. – Ya no hay mucho por esta noche excepto recostarnos y esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar por qué? Papá, en serio, si me trajiste para matarme de aburrimiento…

\- Qué impaciente. – dijo Fox. – A veces la paciencia puede ser una virtud. Si aguardas lo suficiente puedes ver cosas increíbles.

\- ¿Cosas como qué? – preguntó Marcus. Fox simplemente le sonrió.

\- Sabes, resultó conveniente que te hayan suspendido por estas fechas precisamente. Esta noche vamos a ver un espectáculo que no podremos ver de nuevo hasta dentro de otros cuarenta años.

\- ¿De qué estás…? No juegues, ¿te estás refiriendo a "eso"? – Marcus se golpeó la frente. Por fin lo entendía, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar?

Cada cuarenta años, el Cometa de Eladard pasaba junto a la órbita de Corneria. En el último período, el sistema de defensa corneriano intencionalmente envió algunas sondas para extraerle algunos fragmentos y arrojarlos a la atmósfera para hacer una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que se pudiese observar desde todo el planeta.

Desde luego, Marcus no iba a estar presente cuando eso sucediera por encontrarse en la academia de Fichina durante ese período. Por lo visto haber sido suspendido sí tenía un lado bueno después de todo.

\- Será mi segunda vez que vea ese espectáculo. – comentó Fox. – Aún puedo recordar primera vez como si hubiese sido ayer.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Marcus.

\- Sí. En ese entonces, fue mi padre quien me trajo. Pero yo era mucho más pequeño que tú. Tenía la mitad de tu edad en ese entonces.

…

 _\- ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamaba el pequeño Fox sobre los hombros de su padre, observando como caía la lluvia de estrellas._

 _\- Un gran espectáculo. – dijo James. – Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de compartirla contigo, hijo._

 _Fox continuó sonriendo, hasta que recordó algo. Sin duda le hacía feliz poder compartir eso con su padre, pero había alguien que le hubiese gustado que también estuviera presente en aquel momento._

 _\- Papá… ¿tú crees que a mamá le habría gustado ver esto?_

 _\- También la extrañas, ¿verdad? – replicó James. – La verdad… creo que tu madre habría preferido quedarse en casa durmiendo. Nunca le gustaron mucho este tipo de cosas._

 _Fox observó de nuevo hacia el cielo. A pesar de su corta edad, ser el hijo de un piloto mercenario le hizo comprender muchas cosas. James no se había cortado en decirle la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con su madre. Ese atentado con el auto-bomba que era para él, y que lamentablemente cobró la vida de su esposa, y gracias al cielo no se llevó también a su hijo._

 _\- Papá… ¿tu oficio de verdad es tan peligroso? – preguntó Fox._

 _\- Siempre lo es. – dijo James. – Arriesgo mi vida siempre que me meto en esa cabina._

 _\- ¿Y por qué siempre lo haces?_

 _\- Todos tenemos que ganarnos la vida de alguna manera. – dijo James. – Y en parte… es porque me gusta pilotar. Fue lo que siempre quise hacer. También, alguien tiene que proteger a los que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos._

 _\- ¿Protegerlos de qué?_

 _\- Hijo, el universo es muy grande. Más allá del Sistema Lylat, hay infinidad de estrellas, planetas y formas de vida que apenas podemos imaginar. Algunas pueden ser amigables… otras hostiles. El punto es, que no sabemos lo que pueda haber más allá, y tenemos que estar preparados para defendernos. Incluso aquí mismo dentro de Lylat, puede haber amenazas de las que no tenemos ni idea._

 _\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Fox. – Y si algo pasara… ¿tú me protegerías?_

 _James miró arriba, cogió a su hijo y lo puso en el suelo para verlo frente a frente directo a los ojos._

 _\- Eso no lo dudes, campeón. Es mi trabajo como padre cuidar de mi hijo. Pero quiero que sepas algo. Si llegase a pasarme cualquier cosa, por cualquier motivo, no olvides que nunca vas a estar solo. Yo siempre voy a estar allí, pase lo que pase._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes?_

 _\- Lo prometo. Ahora, mira hacia arriba. Disfrutemos juntos del resto del espectáculo._

 _Fox hizo lo que le dijeron, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno como seguían cayendo las estrellas una tras otra, incluso tratando de detenerse a contarlas. Eventualmente se dio por vencido cuando se le hicieron demasiadas y se limitó a observar. Esa sería una imagen que se le grabaría por el resto de su vida._

…

\- Esa fue una de las pocas veces que pude pasar tiempo con él. – dijo Fox. – Siempre estaba muy ocupado, y después… ocurrió eso.

\- Nunca me dijiste muchos detalles sobre lo que le pasó. – señaló Marcus.

\- La verdad es que no sé mucho. – dijo Fox. – Solo sé lo que Peppy me contó cuando logró escapar, y no quería atormentarlo más de la cuenta con preguntas sobre eso. Ya era muy difícil para él. Y en retrospectiva… quizás yo le resultaba un recordatorio de lo que sucedió aquel día.

Fox volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado, pero nunca se olvidaba de él. Si no podía estar en persona, intentaba enviarle un mensaje como fuera, solo para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien, preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo, y todo lo demás.

\- Marcus, quiero preguntarte algo. – dijo Fox. – ¿Por qué decidiste enrolarte en la academia de vuelo?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Quiero seguir tus pasos! ¡Quiero ser un gran piloto, y un héroe como tú! ¡Y como mi abuelo!

\- Un héroe… – Fox suspiró y luego se rio. – Hijo, no creo que debas llamarme de ese modo. Yo no soy ningún héroe.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Mira hijo, creo que hay algunas cosas que deberías entender si realmente quieres seguir mis pasos. – dijo Fox. – Para empezar, deberías saber que yo nunca tuve intención de ser un héroe. Cierto, quería ser un gran piloto y seguir los pasos de mi padre, igual que tú. Pero no entendía todas las implicaciones de aceptar ese trabajo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Para empezar, mis razones para formar un nuevo Equipo Star Fox estaban muy lejos de ser altruistas. – dijo Fox. – De hecho, lo hice más por razones personales. Lo que quería entonces era vengarme del asesino de mi padre.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Marcus ladeando la cabeza.

\- Y lo creas o no, el legado de mi padre, aunque está lleno de cosas buenas, también me dejó otras no tan agradables. – dijo Fox. – ¿Sabes que me dejó una gran deuda que apenas terminé de pagar apenas hace cuatro años?

\- No juegues.

\- No estoy jugando. – dijo Fox con seriedad. – La construcción de la nave nodriza del equipo, el Great Fox original, mi padre la pagó con un préstamo a ochenta años. Desafortunadamente, ya que él… desapareció antes que estuviera terminada, esa deuda recayó en mí cuando asumí el liderazgo del equipo.

\- Oh. No… tenía idea de eso. – dijo Marcus.

\- Y preferí que así fuera. – replicó Fox. – Sé que mi padre nunca tuvo esa intención, pero cuando tú naciste, quería estar seguro de que no iba a heredarte deudas que tuvieses que pagar cuando yo ya no estuviera.

Marcus observó a su padre, quedándose sin palabras. Ya era un adolescente, pero todo ese tiempo, como había vivido bien y nunca les faltó nada ni a él ni a su madre… nunca se imaginó que su padre estuviese trabajando tan duro para no heredarle deudas, si algo llegase a pasarle. Eso sin duda le hacía verlo desde otra perspectiva.

\- Lo otro es algo que tal vez te cueste entender por estar viviendo ahora en un tiempo de paz. – dijo Fox. – No lo niego, me alegró luchar por una buena causa y proteger nuestro planeta y nuestro sistema de invasores. Pero ultimadamente, nunca dejé de ser un soldado. Pilotar una nave y combatir era mi trabajo, mi modo de ganarme la vida. En otras palabras… era matar o morir.

Marcus desvió la mirada ligeramente. En realidad sí entendía eso, aunque escucharlo de ese modo, quizás le hacía darse cuenta que realmente no había pensado tan profundamente en las implicaciones. Desde luego, él sabía que su padre no era un asesino a sangre fría. Aunque trabajase por dinero, era un buen hombre. Eso no cambiaba.

\- Eso no me importa. – dijo Marcus. – Toda mi vida he crecido oyendo tus historias, y para mí siempre serás un héroe. Por eso quiero ser como tú, quiero seguir tus pasos y ser un gran piloto algún día.

\- Hijo, me enorgullece que quieras seguir mis pasos. – dijo Fox poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Pero hay algo que necesitas entender. Cuando comencé a liderar el Equipo Star Fox, a menudo cuando estaba en dificultades, me preguntaba "¿qué haría mi padre?" Me llevó tiempo entender que, con él ausente, nunca podría responder a esa pregunta realmente. Hasta que por fin lo entendí.

\- ¿Qué entendiste?

\- Que yo no era mi padre, y que no tenía por qué serlo. – dijo Fox. – Estaba bien aferrarme a sus enseñanzas y a las lecciones que aprendí de él, pero no debía dejar que ellas me definieran. Eso también deberías aplicarlo tú.

Fox miró fijamente a los ojos de su hijo. Ahora venía la parte más importante.

\- Si esto es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, tienes todo mi apoyo. Pero si es el camino que quieres seguir, hazlo por tus propias razones. No por las mías, ni de nadie más. ¿Me entiendes?

Marcus se quedó pensándolo. Visto desde esa perspectiva tenía sentido. Él era él, no una copia al carbón de su padre. Fox se había formado un nombre por sí mismo, sin vivir a la sombra de su propio padre, y sin darse cuenta, Marcus había estado poniéndose a la sombra de Fox, y esforzándose tanto en estar a su altura que de cierta manera no intentaba formarse su propia identidad.

\- Sí. Claro que entiendo.

\- Me alegro que así sea. – dijo Fox. – Así que, ¿vas a dejar de jugar al héroe en la academia?

\- Papá…

\- Si no quieres ser una copia mía, puedes empezar por allí. – sonrió Fox. – Lo creas o no, yo también tenía ese complejo cuando tenía tu edad, y me metí en problemas por ello.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si los abusones siguen haciendo de las suyas?

\- No temas pedir ayuda a las autoridades de la academia. – dijo Fox. – Digan lo que digan, que eres un soplón, o lo que sea, pero es mejor no tomar la justicia por tu propia mano. A menos, claro, que no haya otra opción bajo ciertas circunstancias.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Si estás fuera del campus, y no son horas de clase, por ejemplo. Nunca tires el primer golpe, pero si alguien te ataca primero, tienes todo el derecho de defenderte, pero asegúrate de golpearlos con el doble de fuerza para que no se levanten.

El hijo se rio, y le dio a su padre un ligero golpe en el brazo. Este le respondió de igual modo, y pronto los dos se echaron uno encima del otro en una pelea juguetona encima de la hierba, sin parar de reírse. Después de un rato, simplemente se quedaron tendidos mirando hacia el cielo, y disfrutando del resto del espectáculo.

Para Fox, era genial poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, mismo que su propio padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pasar por su prematura muerte, y era su esperanza poder formarlo como un hombre de bien para el futuro.

Para Marcus, por otro lado, su admiración por su padre no había cambiado. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero todavía seguiría sus pasos, y algún día se formaría su nombre como un gran piloto, y tal vez también como un héroe. Un poco de gloria personal tal vez, pero sin dejar de lado su intención de ayudar y proteger a quienes lo necesitaran.

El legado de los McCloud seguiría vivo al menos por otra generación más.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y este es mi segundo shot por el día de hoy. Quienes me hayan seguido desde mis primeros días aquí en Fanfiction sabrán que comencé a escribir en el fandom de Star Fox, así que decidí hacer esto como una "vuelta a mis raíces", por decirlo así. Por si las dudas, si hay alguna similitud con las películas de Los Increíbles y El Rey León, no es coincidencia. De allí me basé para las escenas.

En contraste con el otro, este representa la relación que me hubiera gustado tener con mi padre, y la que espero tener con mis hijos cuando los tenga. De todas maneras, gracias a Dios que nos reconciliamos, pero pude ver ciertos paralelos entre Fox y yo, ya que él también tuvo un padre ausente, si bien fue por buenas razones. No sé ustedes, pero creo que quienes hayamos tenido relaciones difíciles o conflictivas con alguno de nuestros padres, tal vez hayamos sentido alguna vez esa preocupación de si podremos ser buenos padres para nuestros propios hijos. Al menos así me siento yo. No es que tenga prisa para formar familia (menos con la situación actual), pero quiero estar listo cuando eso suceda.

Y con eso termino mis publicaciones por hoy. Espero que las hayan disfrutado, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
